


Advance

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Wanda Maximoff, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Communication, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Handcuffs, Morning After, Multi, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Parent Pepper Potts, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is a gamer, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Peter Parker, Verbal Humiliation, Video & Computer Games, Widowed, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things are moving forward on several fronts.





	Advance

**Author's Note:**

> im a big minecraft fan, when it first came out i didnt play it cause you were made fun of and people were trying to be cool. seeing it make a big comeback is great cause now i can play a great game and even get some more friends to play it with. If you haven't played it, i would reconmend it, amazing and relaxing time.  
> I once read a fic called Little Dove by nachocheese26 and it was a great read as well as me finding out about meatball soup and I actually tried it in real life and it was really great. I would recomend it.  
> I kept picturing wanda to look like mandy muse. Like not her face but like her body type and Ik that elizabeth olsen doesn't look like her but i still picture her like that when i read this. if you dont know who that is, its a pornstar tht i would recomend.  
> but not as much as i would recomend seeing ffh!!! just saw it and wow great movie! i might do a ffh type thing idk yet.   
> I can not stress this enough: COMMUNICATION IS KEY!!!!   
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter had broke away from the sort of routine he was building up, he wanted to not have a routine like he usually did. So instead of building the almost complete car, he played some video games. He wasn't in the mood for Rainbow 6, he wanted something more relaxing. He checked online for something and when a certain video game came up in his searches he was beyond excited. 

Minecraft. 

It had made a giant come back, and he was super excited about it. So he planned on buying Minecraft but decided on checking it with Pepper first. He had spent way more money before, but that was different. He was buying stuff for dinner and it was for everyone. Some people were gathered having lunch together when Peter brought it up. 

" Hey Pepper, have much money do the cards you gave me have? " 

" Why do you ask honey? " 

" I wanted to buy minecraft. " 

" Oh well I don't know, I think we should wait and have an actual talk about it. " 

" Oh okay, I understand. It is a lot for just me. " 

" That's not what I mean, I mean there is a lot going on and I want to give it my full attention. " She told him, to be honest she would buy whatever his heart desired. 

" Okay. " 

" What are we suddenly going broke? " Sam asked. 

" No, I just want to put my full attention into it. " She corrected. 

" I didn't think $30 needed your undivided attention. " Sam said. 

" Wait $30? " She asked looking at Peter. 

" Yeah an account costs $30. I understand if you want to think about it more, I can wait. " 

" Oh honey no. Of course you can have an account. You don't have to ask to spend money like that. Buy whatever makes you happy okay? I thought you were trying to buy it from whoever owned it. " 

" God no. I just want to play the game. " 

" Of course you do. " Bucky commented. 

" What? It's super fun and calm and relaxing. As much as I like rainbow, it's nice to hang back a bit. Plus when it first came out I got made fun of a lot for playing it before, but now it's cool to play it so I can play it again. I had so much fun with Ned when we got the game. He bought it and shared it with me and we had our own world and we built super cool houses and it was honestly so much fun. " 

" Well honey, if you want to then yes you may. Just use one of the cards I gave you. " 

" Okay. " He smiled. 

" Why would he want to buy the rights to the game? " Laura asked.

" I don't know, I've been working with higher quantities recently I sounded like Tony. " Everyone chuckled.

" It's not funny when he tries to buy you things often. " Peter said.

" What all did he try to buy you? " Cooper asked curiously.

" Uh there was the time I wanted Pizza hut and he made an attempt to buy the company. His reasoning was so that way I could have all the pizza I want. He tried to buy my Netflix cause I asked him for an account cause I was mooching off of Ned and I felt bad so I wanted my own account. He did buy me 2 private jets when I texted him asking for Pj's. Also there was a TV show I really liked and it got cancelled, but Mr.Stark bought it and paid for it to keep going. Like all the actors and everyone got pay raises and stuff to keep working there. "

" Kid are you serious? "

" Yeah he is. May and I made him return the jets, stop the deal with Pizza hut and Netflix. However he was able to continue the show for a few years before.... " She left unspoken. Everyone knew what she meant and they changed the subject before anyone could think about it. Peter was still happy about him playing again and that energy lifted spirits before they went bad. He was so looking forward to hopping back into the game once again. He rushed off after lunch into the lab to play. With the help of FRIDAY he had an account paid for and having paid extra so he could have more worlds available. Wanda found him much later absorbed into the game. She tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention, 

" Can I play with you? " She asked. She didn't want to be stepping over any boundaries or if he wanted to play alone. 

" Oh my god Yes! " He shouted. 

" Really? " 

" Yeah it'll be so much fun! Let's get you an account, then you can join my world and we can build together and make it our own. " Within 15 minutes she had an account and joined Peter in making their own world. They had set up an area by the sea, right on the beach. It was just starting out and Peter wanted to take his time with it so they went slowly. Time went by before Sam and Bucky came in. 

" Kid are you still playing? " 

" Yeah it's super fun. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah it actually is. I was hesitant at first but now I really like it, come sit down and we can play together. " Wanda said. Bucky and Sam shared a look before joining them. Wanda and Peter saved all the progress they made, before making accounts for both Sam and Bucky. They made a world together and before they knew all four of them was having fun. 

" So how many worlds do you have? " 

" Uh well FRIDAY asked Pepper and she said buy as much as I want so I went a little expensive cause I thought it would be cool if everyone played together so right now I have about ten worlds. Usually an account gets three. " 

" Wow, cutting lose there kid. I wouldn't mind doing this with say Scott. " Sam said. 

" I could see T'Challa playing sparingly. " Bucky added. 

" I could get Nat and Pepper to join. " Wanda told them. 

" Avengers having a world together in Minecraft. Wow. " Peter said in awe. 

" Is there any limit to how many people per whatever? " 

" Uh I don't know, I've never had that many friends to play with in the first place. I mean maybe? " Peter admitted. 

" Well let's see who is interested first before we start adding them. " 

" Right. I'll text Scott. " Sam said. 

" You actually have his number? " Bucky questioned. 

" Unfortunately, but he's an avenger now so. " 

" Whatever, you like him. I'll ask T'Challa. " 

" I'll text Natasha. " 

" I think that's good for now. The others avengers can join once we get it started and everything. We'll make a world for the compound and then one for the avengers, hoping to keep them separate. " Peter explained his plan to them. They continued to play and actually had fun doing so. 

" Thanks kid, game isn't too bad. " Sam said. 

" Thanks, glad you liked it. " 

" Didn't say that. " 

" Whatever, you wanna go start a movie? I'll be there in a second. " Bucky told him, Sam sighed and left the room. Bucky turned to Peter, 

" Peter, can you do me a favor? " 

" Sure thing, what do you need? " 

" Can we check on Steve real quick? " He asked low. Peter saw the look on his face and knew he was worried about his friend. Odds are he had a nightmare about him and nothing was going to make him feel better until he saw him. Peter was quick to reassure him. 

" Of course, let me just pull everything up. " He said and began typing away at the projections, within moments a new one appeared. It was Steve in his house, relaxing on the couch watching some TV show. 

" See there he is, he's just watching Jeopardy and eating his soup. " 

" Isn't it a little late for lunch? " Wanda wondered, it was almost 5pm. 

" Naw, old man's eating his soup dinner. " Bucky said with a smile, he was starting to be relieved. " The suit still there? " 

" Yep, the suit is still there and constant sentry mode. Besides the only thing close to being a threat is the walk to the mailbox to gather the mail. Or if the neighbors yell good morning too loud. " Peter joked. 

" Thanks kid. Means a lot. " He patted Peter's shoulder. 

" No problem. " Bucky gave him a nod and walked out feeling better, he was pulling out his phone a calling Steve when the door closed. Peter turned to Wanda smiling. 

" I did something good. Right? " 

" Yes. " 

" Good. Although, I do want some meatball soup now. " 

" Meatball soup? " 

" Yeah it's what Steve was eating. It's like my favorite soup. Have I not made it for you yet? " 

" Nope. " 

" Well then tonight, just me and you on our floor. We will make soup together. It'll be fun and so good. " 

" Okay. " She was looking forward to spending alone time with him. They always enjoyed being together, they did get small times alone but the last time they spent major time alone was in Canada. She was looking forward to it. They finished wrapping up the game and they went to the common room to join the movie and spend some time with Morgan before they split off on their own. They watched Men in Black together, Morgan was having a great time sitting squished between Peter and Pepper laughing at Will Smith. Once the movie ended the two made their way to the elevator. 

" Where are you going? " Morgan asked, causing Peter and Wanda to stop and turn to her. 

" We're going to our floor, Peter promised to make me a special dinner for the two of us. " 

" Can I come? " She asked with hope. Wanda knew Peter would've said yes, but she was wanting just the two of them like he said. 

" Sorry Morgan but no. Peter said he was going to surprise you with the dinner tomorrow, he's practicing with me tonight. Can't ruin the surprise. " Wanda said, she leaned down and whispered, " And between you and me, he needs the practice. " It caused Morgan to laugh. 

" Okay. " She turned to Pepper asking what's for dinner. The two of them made their leave at that moment and rode the elevator up to their floor. 

" That was a good save, I don't think I could've said no to her. " 

" I know for a fact you would've said yes to her. Like I said before, you break too easy for her. " 

" Did you see her face? She was so hopeful to eat with us. It would've broke her heart. " 

" No, she would've been sad for a few minutes then forget about it once Pepper got her to eat dinner with her and Happy. " 

" Yeah but now she wasn't sad at all, but that also means we have to go to the store tomorrow. Gonna need a lot of groceries again. " 

" Well something to do tomorrow. We need to get outside more. " 

" Weren't we just outside a little bit ago? " 

" You mean the village in Wakanda? " He nodded his head, " I don't think that counts, besides that was last week. I think we need to spend a least a day outside every week while it's summer. " 

" Well okay I guess, we can go to the park. I know Mo will love that, stop for ice cream. " He thought out loud. They walked out the elevator and into their kitchen. 

" Doesn't sound bad, we can ask Pepper in two weeks. " 

" Why two weeks? " 

" Next week we'll be in Thailand remember? " 

" Oh that's happening next week? " 

" Yeah Pepper made all the arrangements for us. " 

" We should do something for her, she's been doing a lot. " 

" You could fuck her again. " Wanda said with a straight face. 

" Uh.... " Peter was beat red and stuttering out before Wanda burst out laughing. 

" I'm kidding Peter. We'll think of something for her. " 

" Ha ha,yeah just kidding. Right so the meatball soup. " He started to pull the ingredients out, thankfully they had started to have food in their again with them moving into it. The fridge had everything they needed to make it. They worked together and having fun doing it, making a bit of a mess when it came to making the meatballs but having a good time together. Peter added in more seasoning than what was recommended because he liked it to have a lot of flavor. They had made their own meatballs and put them in the oven, they were waiting for them to get done when they talked for a bit. 

" So I was thinking, since you've been training a bit that tomorrow night we can try rough. " Wanda said. 

" Okay, I feel pretty confident and with everything that we've seen together now, I feel like I can lead and be in charge. " He said with a heavy blush. 

" I wanted to try something else though along with it. " 

" What is it? " 

" Roleplay. " 

" Roleplay? " He asked. 

" Yeah. You remember all the video's we watched together? " He nodded his head " Well those are actors roleplaying. I wanted to basically reenact a scene I liked. " 

" So like we become the actors? " 

" Exactly. I think it'll help with us trying to be rough. " 

" Okay but uh what 'role' do you want to take on? " He asked, using air quotes at the word role. 

" Well there was something I saw and I wanted to try. I want you to be a police officer, and I to be a prostitute. " Peter coughed a bit and had to drink some water for a moment. 

" Uh I don't know how.... " 

" It's pretty easy. They're simple roles. You play a cop that caught me on the corner, say some things and make a deal in order not to arrest me. " 

" That seems wrong, why would an officer force someone to have sex with them. " 

" Peter, it's fake. I'm not really a prostitute and you're not really an officer. " 

" I know that but... " 

" Sorry for the interruption, but you have asked me to tell you when the meatballs are ready to be taken out of the oven and it is that time now. " FRIDAY informed. 

" Thanks FRI. " Peter thanked, if it wasn't for her they would've probably been burned. They pulled them out and threw them in the pot and continued to make the soup while talking about the role play idea. When they were finishing up everything up, they were almost done with the conversation. Peter had came around to the idea of him dressing like a police officer and Wanda a prostitute, because he said he would be willing to try new things and Wanda wanted to try this. So during the actual meal they talked about the things they wanted to do during it, anything they weren't going to do and so on. After they finished eating they went to their room and looked online for scenes with police officers so Peter knew what she wanted. Wanda pulled up her favorite one and they watched it several times together, by the end of the night Peter was both anxious and confident. Wanda was excited to try this with him the next day. Even if they were super excited in the moment, they didn't act on it. Hoping by not, they were saving it and making it worth more tomorrow. They hadn't been intimate with each other since the night they officially moved in together. May came back, then they were in Wakanda, then he was hurt. It's been a little over two weeks and for them that was a long time. 

The next time began the same as all the others: A pleasant wake up from FRIDAY, showering and changing before heading down to the common floor for breakfast with everyone. Wanda had something different though, she left to the bathroom by herself and put her anal plug in preparation for that night. Peter knew nothing of it and carried on, Peter went to the lab to work on the car by himself before Cooper joined him and they started to work on his truck. Time passed before Wanda came and grabbed Peter for lunch with everyone. They wrapped up what they were working on, with Peter teaching him a few things and Cooper actually both learning something valuable and enjoying it at the same time. They gathered for lunch in the common kitchen. 

" So what are you going to make for dinner? " Morgan asked Peter. 

" Mo, come on I can't tell you it's a surprise. " 

" Please? " She asked with puppy dog eyes. 

" Well I was going to make.... " 

" A nice dinner for everyone that will remain a surprise. " Pepper interrupted him. " Morgan, he wants it to be a surprise, don't ask him about it. " 

" Yes mommy. " 

" Thank you. Pete honey, do we have enough ingredients for you to make it for everyone? " 

" No, me and Wanda are going to go to the store after lunch actually. " 

" Okay well just take your wallet and make sure you have your phone on you at all times. " Pepper told him. 

" I will. " Pepper gave him a disbelieving look as he had the habit of setting something down and forgetting where he sat it down at. 

" Wanda will you make sure? " 

" Sure. " 

" Thank you. " 

" It's nice to know someone is looking after my little sunflower when he has his moments. " May said. 

"May! " 

" Oh come on sweetie, it's okay. " He had no reply but grumble and eat some more of his sandwich. 

" We actually should get going before the farmer's market closes. " Wanda said as she stood up, Peter hurried finishing his sandwich and headed to the sink to clean it off. 

" I would've thought you two would've left already, considering how long it took last time. " Pepper said. 

" Yeah well the hardest part was the meat. This time we don't need a specific cut like last time. Plus we made everything from scratch. As much as I would like to, I don't know how to make a broth. So really all we're doing is buying seasoning and veggies, as well a some meat for the meatballs. Other than that, it's baking seasoning and throwing it into a pot to cook, but it's super good. " Peter told them. 

" You're making something with meatballs? " Morgan asked. 

" What?! Who said meatballs? " Peter said in a high voice. 

" You did. " 

" Did I really though? " 

" Yeah. Are you making spaghetti? " Wanda say Peter begin to panic about what to lie about, so she stepped in to help him. 

" Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he was lying about the meatballs to throw you off. Maybe really, we're making pasta. " Morgan thought about it for a second before shrugging her shoulders and returning to her string cheese. Peter gave May, Pepper and Morgan a hug good bye before heading to the elevator. 

" Can I come with? " Morgan asked. 

" No sweetie, you'll figure out what the surprise is. " Pepper told her, " Don't worry though, while they're gone me and you are gonna have some fun. " 

" Really? " 

" Yep, so let's finish our lunch. " Pepper waved good bye to them as they rode the elevator up to their floor and got dressed to head out and grabbed everything they needed. Peter grabbed his wallet, phone and the glasses as it was a little bright out. Wanda couldn't find her go to hat and threw caution to the wind and just went with the red glasses Peter made for her, they were matching without even really trying to. They had the same glasses on, but that was just by design and the affinity for the color red. They wore similar colored jeans, they were a deeper blue and it was a common color. 

" Peter why do you have so many sneakers? " Wanda asked as she slipped on a really expensive looking pair, they were Barocco chain reaction multi pattern sneakers. Peter didn't know they were designer but Wanda knew and recognized the brand as Versace. 

" Oh when I first moved in my shoes were really torn up but I kept them cause Ben had gotten them for me. So Mr.Stark bought me a ton of sneakers, like brand new. They were really cool but like some of them I didn't even know the brands. So I wore them so I wouldn't further ruin the shoes I had, but Mr.Stark just kept buying me more and more. Don't you have your own? " 

" Yes, but we're dating. What's your's is mine, and what's mine is your's. " 

" So if I wanted I can wear your sneakers? " 

" Go ahead. We wear the same size. " She laughed. 

" Are you implying I have small feet? " 

" Yes, and it's adorable. " She teased as he put on the same shoes. 

" Why do you have two of the same shoes? " 

" Oh Mr.Stark said they come cheaper if we buy multiple at a time. So I pretty much have two or even three of every shoe. " 

" You have more clothes than I do. " 

" What no I don't. I just have more shoes and socks. Speaking of socks, can I borrow I pair? My fun ones are dirty and I need to wash them. " 

" Sure, you know where they are. " 

" Thanks. " He said and made his way from the huge walk in closet to the dresser to pull out a pair of plain black socks that Wanda was also wearing. 

Peter pulled a shirt from the closet that was a plain white tee shirt and on the pocket of it at the word Norepinephrine written on it, and the shirt beside it was the matching one. Plain white with Dopamine in the same spot as the other. Peter came out holding them both. 

" Wanda can you change into this shirt? " He raises his left hand motioning for the Dopamine one. 

" Why? " 

" Cause I want to wear this one " He shakes his right, " And we'll be matching. " 

" How? Aren't those just chemicals? " 

" Well yeah but they're the good ones. When they come together and are released from your brain, they produce the feeling of falling in love. " Wanda quickly was tearing up at it. She shook her head yes and changed in her dorky boyfriends matching love shirt. After that she hugged him tight, before putting on the glasses and walking hand in hand to the elevator down to the garage. They load up into grocery car that Peter has gone the liberty of naming it Grace. Wanda drives them to the big farmer's market from last time and gathers up most of everything they need in the one stop. They're on the second one when something happens. 

Peter and Wanda were walking about and talking about what they needed and was checking the list making sure they knew what they needed. When Peter spotted someone staring at them. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't trying to look like they were actually shopping about, but Peter could tell he was paying attention only to them. Peter took no chances and scanned him over with the glasses, only to reveal a normal camera on his person. As well as some peanuts. Peter forgot about the person and kept moving going to pick up the last of what they needed. He reasoned it was a photographer taking pictures for something, maybe something about farmer's market and it's healthier choices? Peter moved on though when Wanda grabbed his hand and lead him to the last booth where they picked up the garlic. They did however need to go to whole foods to pick up some items that weren't at the markets. Like broth, Italian seasoning and pasta noodles. They had already picked up everything else so they headed off to the nearest one. 

Upon arrival it was easy to find a spot and get almost everything they needed. Except Peter had never been inside a whole foods like this. He had no idea where to find the Italian seasoning, he checked everywhere in the seasoning section but had to ask for help from an employee who was walking about. 

" Excuse me, do you know where the Italian seasoning is? " 

" Oh of course, it's in the refrigerated section. Sorry about that, our producer insists that the organic seasoning needs to be chilled at all times. So we stock it near the small items towards the front of the store. " 

" Thank you so much. " 

" My pleasure. " 

They were able to find the seasoning and check out when Peter saw the same guy from the second farmer's market in the next check out line. 

_Must have had the same issue as us. Seems to eat healthy...._ He thought, his spider sense wasn't going off and he didn't look armful. Peter thought it was an actual coincidence maybe. They paid and left. Wanda drove for a little bit before pulling off and parking into a store front.

" Why are we stopping? I thought we were heading back home. "

" Yeah we are but we have to pick up something that's not on the list. Don't worry I'll be right back. "

" Okay. " He said as she climbed out and shut the door. He worried for a few seconds before taking out his phone and looking at memes while listening to the car radio that was going. He looked up when he heard the door open and Wanda smiled at him, showing a solid black bag that had something it it.

" What in there? "

" It's a surprise for later. " She said as she put it in the back seat. He shrugged his shoulders and buckled back up as she began to drive back to the compound. They of course used the now official grocery cart, as Peter called it. He had to replace it in the lab for it's actual purpose but he thought it was worth not taking two trips. They had began to make dinner right away seeing as it was nearing 5 and with the quantity they had they needed to get going. They took it to their floor so it will remain a 'surprise' for everyone. They spent an hour making and baking the meatballs so there would be plenty of it. Then they worked on adding it into the pot and seasoning it right and making sure the noodles are good as well as the vegetables went well and didn't seem like they were just thrown in there. By the time they were done it was almost 7 and they were hungry. They loaded up the cart again and carefully brought up the pots of soup for everyone. 

The elevator opened and Sam shouted, " Hey if it isn't Americas new power couple. " 

" What? " Peter asked as they got the giant pots into the dinning room. 

" Oh come on, could've told us. I think we earned that. " Bucky said. 

" What are you talking about? " Peter asked again, and in walked Pepper holding a tablet. She hands it to Peter and told him to read. He kept reading and reading about how the avengers are starting to make public appearances again, he was confused and looked up but Pepper insisted and he kept going. It talked about how everything was getting better and it can be proven with the avengers doing normal everyday stuff. Then it showed a picture of him and Wanda at the grocery store, checking out. It went on about relationships with people and what they're doing. Then it showed her grabbing his hand and leading him to the last booth, and it went on to speculate about Wanda's love life. Then it showed her standing outside the car showing Peter the black bag while he sat in the car, going even further to talk about her sex life. Peter looked up with wide eyes. 

" I'm so sorry, I thought that he was just taking pictures for fun or that he was writing about the farmer's market we were at. I mean I saw him at the store and thought, okay this guy is eating healthy. I mean I scanned him and he wasn't a threat cause all he had was some peanuts and a camera. I didn't think he was taking pictures of us. I mean who does that. I never had someone want to take pictures of me before and I thought we weren't noticeable. I mean we were wearing the glasses, but we couldn't find Wanda's hat and we didn't want to be late and we had to leave. The guy didn't look like danger and my senses were calm the whole time and then the lady at the check out said it was a busy day and I thought it was normal for him to be there, cause I mean we were there and it was normal. I didn't know that he was going to write something about us, or anything I swear. I didn't mean to make a mess, or whatever this is. I didn't know. " He was ranting and nearly out of breath from it. 

" Hey. " Wanda grabbed his hand again, " It's okay. I don't mind that they wrote about us. " 

" You're not? " 

" No. I noticed the guy, but like you said. He wasn't a threat, he's just trying to make some money. Not a big deal. Give it some time and the whole thing will blow over. This is gossip news, doesn't last long. Just wait for Brad Pitt and whoever to get another kid. " 

" Really? Just like that? " 

" Yeah honey. Just like that. If something does develop, we can take action but for now it's nothing. I was just trying to show you it before you found it and freaked out. " 

" Already kind of freaked out. " 

" Yeah I realize maybe that wasn't the best way to tell you. I'll be different if it happens again. " 

" Okay. Uh can we eat though? I'm really hungry. " 

" Yeah. Let me go get Morgan. She's really excited to see what you made. " Pepper said before walking off. Bucky helped Peter lift the pots onto the table and get ladles ready to serve it as well as bowls for everyone along with the spoons. Morgan came running back with Pepper following close behind. 

" Peter! What did you make? " She shouted as she threw herself at him, he of course caught her and lifted her onto his hip. 

" Well I made a special soup recipe. " 

" But I thought you made meatballs? " 

" I did, me and Wanda made meatball soup! " 

" Really? " 

" Yep, come on and try it. " He sat her down across from him as May sat in her seat. 

" So I see you stopped stealing recipes. " She said to him. 

" I don't know what you're talking about. " 

" hmm huh. " 

" So who's hungry? " Peter asked avoiding his aunt's gaze. Everyone helped dish out the soup and was soon eating it. Everyone became a fan and loved it, they told Wanda and Peter so. 

" Well thanks guys I'm glad you enjoyed it. " He said. 

" Yeah sweetie, you did it just a good as I remember. " May told him. 

" Peter made this for you before? " Morgan asked. 

" Sure did, it's his recipe. And for once that isn't a lie. " She laughed. 

" What do you mean? " Peter looked guiltily away while May laughed a little harder. 

" It's a joke. " May covered. Morgan paid it no mind as she dug back in. Morgan loved it, she loved it so much she ate two bowls of it. Pepper was over the moon because Peter was sure to add in a bunch of vegetables. Everyone had eaten and chatted a bit before cleaning up and storing the little bit of leftovers they had before Peter and Wanda took there leave to their own floor. They had changed into something more comfortable before watching TV together snuggled up on the couch. Morgan had asked that Peter come tuck her into bed when it was nearing 10pm, he was quick to get off the couch and go up to her room on the penthouse floor. 

" Sorry about this Wanda. " He said. 

" It's okay, why don't you read her a story? Make up for not spending all day with her. I bet she'll like that. " Wanda suggested, knowing that he would do it. 

" Yeah that's a great idea, thanks. " He said and rode up. Wanda slipped off to their room and grabbed the black bag she had picked up earlier and took it to the bathroom to get ready. She knew it was going to be a while and she could take her time with getting ready for their fun. She knew once Peter was done with the first story, Morgan would ask for another, and then another. By the end of it he would've told her at least 5 different stories. She had a good hour before he would come back down. She started with her make-up, she applied foundation and blush then added her eye make up to be a smoky cats eye. She chose a deep shade of red lipstick and applied it to her lips. She smacked her lips and kissed the air in the reflection. She stripped down to nothing but the plug that was still securely in place, and reached into the bag and pulled out the clothes. She picked out a pair of thin lace thong panties. They were black with a red lace outline. She slipped them on and pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings that she pulled over her legs. She chose a tight long sleeved red crop top and a short red skirt. The top barely covered her breasts and pushed together to form popping cleavage. The skirt was hiked up and tight across her hips. The skirt was high and tight and was hugging the curve of her ass, and came up to right where it began. Almost exposing it.

She grabbed the police uniform and laid it on the bed. She told FRIDAY to tell Peter to get dressed with what she left him in the room. She made sure not to reveal anything in case he was still with Morgan if he wasn't already on his way back. She waited in the bathroom as she heard him get dressed in the uniform grumbling about the fit of it. She made sure to get half a size too small so she could get a good view of his muscles bulging through the material. He told FRIDAY that he was ready and saw as she stalked out of the bathroom, adding extra sway to her hips. 

" Wanda you look.... " 

" Slutty. " She said as she approached him. " Do you want to go over everything real quick before we get started? " She asked, making sure he was still okay with everything and that he knew what was going to happen. 

" Red means stop, green means go. Use a lot more force than I usually would. Stick to the script we came up with. " 

" Most importantly of all? " 

" Have fun. " 

" Good job. Now why don't you step outside and knock when you're ready and that's when we start. Any last questions? " 

" Did we change the sheets? I really like the silk ones we have on there right now and I don't want to ruin them. " 

" Yeah, I changed them. Don't worry about it. " 

" Okay, we have the floor locked right? No one is going to come here? "

" Yes, I had checked with FRIDAY twice. Listen I'm ready, so go ahead and step out. Take a minute to relax and get into character. " He nodded his head and walked out the room as Wanda eyed his ass as he left. Peter closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen for a quick glass of water, he slowly sipped it until about half way and then walked back. He took several deep breaths and hyped himself up. 

" Okay. Come on Spider-Man, you can do it. Come on Spider-Man. " He whispers to himself and of course Wanda can hear on the other side of the door and smiles. He did the same thing to get the courage to skinny dip at the lake with her back in Iowa. He takes on more deep breath. 

" Okay. 1. 2. 3. " He says and knocks on the door. 

Wanda opens the door, " Hello? " 

" Hi ma'am, my name is officer Parker. " He motions to the fake badge on his chest, Wanda touches it and his chest before nodding. 

" What can I do you for? " She asks with a sultry smile. 

" Ma'am we've been getting constant noise complaints from your neighbors. As well as unknown men and women coming and going at odd hours. Your landlord has reported suspicious activity and we have reason to come in for a search. It states in your lease that if the police are called by the landlord, then you have to let me in. " He said in a deep voice, it made Wanda all tingly. 

" We'll I have nothing to hide officer Parker, come on in. " She stepped aside and let Peter in. Peter took calculated steps into the room and heard the door close and turned to face Wanda. 

" Ma'am may I ask what you do for a living? " He asked in the same deep voice, it seemed like he was keeping the voice and Wanda loved it. Loved it even more that they hadn't talked about it but it was a pleasant surprise. 

" Well I do odd jobs, probably why odd men and women are coming and going. " She explained. 

" Hmmm. Can you tell me who was the last person to leave her, regarding your 'job'? " 

" Sorry I can't. " 

" Can you tell me why? " 

" Client privilege. " 

" What kinds of Clients do you have ma'am? " 

" Well that's pretty confidential. " Wanda said, she was starting to get nervous. 

" Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to disclose what exactly has been going on her, or I'm going to have to search you. " 

" Wait, I can't I..... " 

" Well then ma'am you leave me no choice. Hands against the wall. " 

" What? " 

" Hands against the wall. Now. " He said, his voice more commanding. Wanda slowly stalked her way over the wall near the bed and put her arms out onto it. Peter came up and kicked her legs apart spreading them. 

" Now ma'am I'm going to ask you a few questions. I need you to answer honestly otherwise I will need to bring this to the station. " 

" Okay. " 

" First, do you have any items on your person? " 

" No. " 

" Are you sure? " 

" Yes. " Peter begins to pat her down, thoroughly snaking his hands all up and down her body. He gets to her ass and feels the plug through the skirt. 

" Ma'am what's this? " He asks pulling on it slightly. Wanda bits her lip trying not to moan out. 

" It's ahhh... " He tugs at it again. 

" What? " 

" It's an anal plug. " She said with a heavy blush. 

" Ma'am I'm going to have to take this out and restrain you. " 

" Wait no, I'm cooperating. " 

" You lied about having any items on you. I'm going to have to remove it and see if you're hiding anything else as well as restrain you. " He pulls out his handcuffs from the back pocket. Wanda had found a erotic pair while she was at the shop and added it to the costume. He pulls her arms off the wall and pins them behind her back. With a clink she felt the soft fur take hold of her wrist. She could break these pair off of her but that's not the point of them. Peter begins to slowly pull on the plug and Wanda is doing everything she can to not moan out and just when it's about to come lose Peter pushed it back in and even deeper than before. Only to start the process of pulling it out again, Wanda wasn't able to hold back the moan that spilled out. Peter didn't stop however, that lead to Wanda letting out small moans freely. With a final tug, it was out and he sat it on the nightstand next to them. 

" Can you tell me about what you have been doing with your clients. " He demanded, he was putting pressure on her hole as he said it. 

" Sex! " Wanda broke and told him. 

" You've been having sex with these people for exchange of goods or currency? " 

" Yes. " 

" You understand that's a crime? " 

" I'm an escort. Not illegal. " She muttered back. 

" Can I have your bosses contact information? " 

" No. " She whispered. 

" This will be a lot easier if I could, we wouldn't have to go down to the station. " 

" I can't. " 

" Can you provide any employment record or information? Licenses maybe? " 

" I don't have a license. I don't have a boss, I'm self employed. " 

" Ma'am you understand that by not having license you are illegally performing sexual acts for money. Ma'am that's prostitution. I'm going to have to take you down to the station for booking. " 

" No please! " She shouted. " I don't want to go to jail, please! I'll do anything! " 

" Anything? " 

" Anything. " 

" Well I need to search you more." He said, he leaned in till he was pressed against her back and whispered into her ear, " Hold still. " She held her breath as a new wave of arousal began to pool in her stomach. He hiked up her skirt to expose her ass and pushed aside her thong. 

" Open your mouth. " He told her, she was fast to follow. He inserted his fingers and she licked them without being told to. 

" You really are just a whore. I ask you to open you mouth for a search and you suck on my fingers. What a fucking slut. " 

" I'm not a slut. " 

" I don't remember asking you to speak. I have a solution since you seem keen on not be cooperative. " He pulled the thong off the rest of the way, leaving her exposed and her hole glistening with lube and arousal. He forced them into her mouth and close her mouth around them. 

" There. Now you'll only speak when spoken to like you're supposed to. " He said and looked down. 

" Are you really turned on right now? What a fucking dirty bitch you are. " He said and stuffed his fingers inside her hole. She gasped out and tensed up. He pushed her fully against the wall. 

" I said stand still. Maybe I do have to take you down to the station, do this in front of everyone. " She quickly shakes her head and tries to speak but the underwear blocks it and it comes out in muffles. 

" Then stop moving. " He further pushed his fingers in her asshole, as if he was actually searching for something. He kept going further and further leading to Wanda breathing out muffled moans through the soaked underwear he jammed in her mouth. 

" Are you really moaning right now? Why am I surprised? I knew the moment I saw you, the way you were dressed screamed you were a dirty fucking skank begging for it. " Wanda wasn't able to stop moaning as he kept exploring with his digits. He quickly pulls them back out and turns her around facing him. He yanks the underwear out of her mouth and Wanda breathes deeply. 

" I already have cause for an arrest. " 

" No please I'll do anything! Don't take me to jail please I'm begging you! " 

" Then get on your knees. " 

" What? " 

" I said. " He forces her down onto her knees, " Get on your knees. Since your such a slut, you're going to give me head. Do your job, if you don't want me to do mine. " 

" Please.... " 

" You said anything right? " She nodded her head, looking at his crotch. 

" Well then, " He says as he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock and balls, " Get to work. " 

Wanda bulked at the size of it, she leaned in slowly and started to lick his shaft. She couldn't fit it into her mouth so she kept licking it. 

" What are you doing? " 

" I'm sucking you off. " She said after she pulled back. 

" No you're not, you're licking me. " 

" I can't take that in my mouth it's too big. " 

" It's too big? " She nodded her head, " Wow, I'm was unlucky enough to find the whore who can't even suck a dick right. " He looks down at her. " Why shouldn't I just toss you in jail? "

" I'm sorry please. " 

" Open your mouth. " He commands and she does so, " Since you can't even suck dick, I'll give you something to suck. " He said and jams both his balls into her mouth. " Do it whore. " 

She starts to take long sucks and licking his sack as he strokes himself right above her. 

" Yeah. There you go, knew you were good for something. I bet all you are is a cum dump for the people in the area. I bet it has nothing to do with skill but I bet your just a cheap dirty tramp. How much do you charge for a blow job? " He asks and takes his balls out. 

" $15 . " 

" $15? You're selling yourself for less than drive through meals at McDonald's. What a fucking slut. " He forces his balls back into her mouth and keeps stroking himself. 

" I bet you have no limit uh? Just willing to do whatever so long as the person has enough to buy you uh? I bet all the people come over just to drop off a load and then carry on, I bet your hole is like a drive through uh? " He says as he keeps stroking himself and she keeps sucking his balls. He pulls back for a moment and she closes her mouth after he comes out of her with a pop. 

" Did I tell you to close your mouth? " She wordlessly opens it back up and he spits directly into her mouth and shoves his balls back in. He lets her go for a while before he takes them back out. 

" God, can't suck dick right, can't suck balls right. What can you do? " 

" I.... " 

" I know, you know how to lay there and be a hole for someone to use. So get on the bed, stomach down. " She hesitates before he tells her, " Now. " She scrambles up without using her hands that are still cuffed behind her. Her skirt it yanked up higher than before and Peter looks at it before spitting on her hole. She has her legs hanging off the floor and her feet still touching the ground as he slots himself behind her, with his legs on the outside of her's. Making sure she won't move. 

" Look at that. I bet you let anyone use this thing. I bet you let anyone use your ass or pussy as they want uh. " 

" I only do anal, I'm saving myself for marriage. " She speaks for the first time in a while. 

" You getting married? Please, I have a better chance at winning the lottery. I didn't tell you to speak either so.... " He leaves it unfinished as he gets her thong and shoves it into her mouth again. 

" I bet that's really why you were wearing that plug, so at any time you're ready to go. No prep needed uh. " He lines up with her and forces his way in.

" Yeah you're just the buildings cum dump. " He doesn't wait for her to get used to the pressure before he pulls out and slams back in with force. He pulls out again after he hears her moan out and slams even harder back in, with greater force than before. He moves the bed slightly with that thrust and he starts to increase the speed. He slaps her ass every time he pulls out and he rocks back into her hard enough to shake and move the bed. He assaults her ass with threatening thrusts as each one levels her and she cries out in pleasure and pain. 

He doesn't stop moving, he keeps stuffing her full as he pins her down with one arm one her handcuffed one's. He keeps shouting filthy things at her and he rams himself in her reddening hole and slaps her ass until it's a matching shade as the lipstick that's smeared and the make-up that's ruined by her saliva and tears. He feels her tense as her first orgasm rocks through her leaving her body feeling like static. 

" I felt that. You just came, I knew you liked it you dirty bitch! " He shouted and smacked her ass again. He didn't slow down or ease up, in fact after the first orgasm he pumped her harder. Which lead to a quick one right after the first. 

" Again, that's twice now slut. " He keeps going. He speeds up when he feels himself getting close but he doesn't stop. He groans out as he unloads into her ass, shooting rope after rope coating her walls in his cum. 

" If you think we're done, you're wrong. " He says as he pull out and slammed right back in, continuing to fuck her sloppy wet hole. He carries on crashing his hips into her and savagely strikes her ass as he pleases. Getting to the point of beyond red marks and moving into purple. Stroke after stroke of unrelenting force and unforgiving fury as he continues to drive into her. She climaxes yet again marking the third time. He picks up the pace and is now going as fast as he can and going so hard he's knocking stuff off the night stand next to them. Slaps of skin echo around the room in mix with his groans and her muffled moans as the create a sound like no other. He hammers her for what feels like forever and each stroke feels like it sends a pulse through her, all the way from the top of her head to the tips of her curled toes. She feels the current like a live wire and she orgasms yet again, causing the feeling to overload. Even if she's feeling fried, he doesn't stop moving his hips. 

He draws closer and closer with every time she spasms or has an orgasm, which they both have lost count to how many. He is approaching his end when he yanks back and forces her down on her knees. 

" Open your mouth. " He demands, she opens her mouth and let her tongue roll out of it. He groans at the sight and pumps himself to completion and sprays his cum all over her tongue and into her mouth. Shooting it all over near her mouth and covering her tongue. Giving her a mouth full of jizz. The panties were soaking it all up as they set stuffed in her mouth. He keeps pumping himself through it as he empties himself all over her face and she sits on her knees, hands still cuffed behind her as he paints her face with his spunk. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as orgasm number 8 leaves her shaky. With a final pulse he stop cuming and slumps over on the bed for a moment to catch his breath. He looks down once he does and sees that she has slumped over, he picks her up and carries her to the nearby chair that looks out of the window. He takes off the cuffs from behind her before setting her down. 

He goes to the night stand and picks up everything that fell over and makes sure nothing is broken. He walks to the bed and takes off the sheets and blanket that they used during this and puts back the ones they had on before. He tosses the dirty ones into a hamper to have watched later. He goes to the bathroom and grabs several hand towels and wets some with warm water and comes back. He opens her mouth and pulls out the ruined underwear. He cleans her face of everything. Using soft and gentle touches as he wipes away the ruined make-up, saliva, tears and cum. He doesn't stop until everything is off her face. He then goes and cleans up her ass where cum is beginning to leak out. He cleans her up completely before gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He makes sure she is comfortable in his arms as they cuddle together he whispers things to her. 

" You are so amazing. You're not a whore, or a slut, bitch or anything else I said. I was just talking dirty like you wanted. I think you're beautiful and just outstanding. You don't belong to anyone, not one person uses you. You aren't some whore that everyone uses. You aren't a cum dump. You are so much more and you're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you. " 

" I love you too. " She says in a faint whisper. She passes out as he rubs her back soothingly and he cooed complements into her ear. 

FRIDAY doesn't wake her like the day before, it's the smell of food right in front of her. She opens her eyes to see Peter smiling at her, she can't help but return in. 

" Good morning Wanda. " 

" Good morning Peter. " 

" I brought you breakfast in bed, I figured that you could use the rest and I didn't know if breakfast with everyone would be too much. " 

" Thank you. " 

" My pleasure. Listen though uh we didn't have a whole lot ingredients left from the soup we made so I got you fast food. " 

" That's fine. Hell that's even better I think. " 

" Great. I got you McDonald's. A bunch of breakfast sandwich's and hash browns, some burritos and a big OJ. " 

" Thank you Peter, where's your food? " 

" Over there. I wanted to serve you first and then sit with you and eat. " He motioned to the food beside them. He had gotten 6 bags of food and she could smell it. He wasted no time in getting the breakfast in bed tray and handing her three bags filled with unhealthy food. He then set himself beside her with the same setup. They dug into their food together without saying a word. They ate in silence and filled their stomachs from the intense session last night. They finished before they realized it and Peter cleaned up for them. Wanda moved to get out of bed but winced at her aching muscles. 

" Here let me help you. " He said and helped her up, guiding towards the bathroom. 

" Thanks. " 

" My pleasure, we should really take a shower. " 

" Or a bath. " She countered. 

" Or that. " 

" Yeah let's take a bath, mine is way better than the one you had before. " 

" Alright. " He said and started to run the water on the giant tub as Wanda used the bathroom. She told him what to put in the tub and how much at what time. When it was all said it done, it looked relaxing and they hurried as much as they could. They weren't wearing anything so Peter stepped in first and then gave a hand to Wanda. Peter's back was against the tub as Wanda took her place and leaned back against his chest. They sighed in relief as the hot water and what ever Wanda made Peter put in there started to work. They felt relief as the sore muscles began to relax and ease. 

" About last night. " Peter began. 

" So good. " Wanda finished. 

" Really? You liked that? " 

" So much. It was just what I imagined. I loved the dirty talk and the amount of force you used. I was surprised when you used the thong and put it in my mouth but god that turned me on so much, I thought I was going to cum right then. Did you like it? " 

" Can I be honest? " 

" Of course. " 

" Some of the things I did was really hard to do and stay in character at the same time. I felt wrong for treating you that way once we were done and did the best I could to comfort you. But it doesn't make me feel any better on how I treated you and I want to say sorry but I know I can't cause you'll tell me you liked it. So now I'm stuck and confused in between me doing something right and feeling wrong about it. " 

" I'm sorry I made you feel that way. " 

" I'm glad you liked it though. I'd feel worse if you didn't like it. " He said. 

" Thank you for trying this with me, even if it was hard to do. I really appreciate it. " 

" Of course Wanda. I just want to make you happy anyway I can. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Do you think we can hold off on rough for a bit though? " 

" Yeah Peter, we won't do that for a while. That's on rare and special occasions. Okay? I'm not going to force you to do something that made you feel bad. To be honest we probably won't do it again. " 

" Oh. " 

" Let's just enjoy this bath for now, we can talk later. " She let herself relax against Peter, closing off all thought for now. They would talk later, but for now they need to relax. They laid in the water together until their skin got pruney, then they got out and dried off with soft towels. They went through the morning routine of brushing teeth and everything else. They decided after they got dressed that it was time to head to the common floor. They rode the elevator and came across Natasha sitting there with Laura watching TV and eating the soup from yesterday. 

" Is there anymore? " He asked in a small voice. 

Natasha nodded, " There's still one of the big pots left. " 

" Thanks. " He said and walked away, Wanda slowly sat down next to Natasha and put her head on her shoulder. She winced as she shifted her weight and felt pressure on her ass. 

" Trouble in Paradise. " 

" I feel bad. " 

" Why? " 

" I made Peter feel bad. " 

" How? " 

" I wanted to try something new, I really wanted to try having rough sex. I even bought a cute pair of handcuffs. I made myself look like a prostitute and we roleplayed. He did everything amazing and it was great. " 

" But.... " 

" But this morning he told me it was really hard for him to treat me like that. He said he felt bad about it and tried to make up with aftercare but it didn't make him feel better. So now he's experiencing what it feels like to do something good and feeling bad about it. " 

" I'm sorry to hear that. " Laura said. 

" Well Peter isn't one for rough shows of affection. He's gentle when he loves something. Even if it's unnecessary. Look at how he treats the bots in the lab. Each of them weigh hundreds of pounds and made from steel but he kneels down and hugs them gently as if they're made of glass. He cares for you so he'll shower you will affection in the way he knows how. He doesn't know how to give people affection different from that. The only other time was when he was black-out drunk. Then he had almost no control over himself. His body was telling him what to do and he didn't have the brain capacity to think otherwise. " 

" That makes sense. Thanks Nat. " 

" You're welcome. Maybe do something for him you wouldn't usually think about doing. Don't have to do it now, just think about it. " 

" That's fair. Thanks again, I'm going to go get some soup. " She got up and went to the kitchen only to see Peter preparing a bowl for her. He turned around and saw her, 

" Hey I was making you some soup. Hopefully, you'll feel better. " He said with a sad smile. 

" Thank you. Aren't you hungry? " 

" Yeah but I wanted to give you some first. Make sure there was plenty before I have what's left. " Wanda walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem. " They sat down to eat and was about to enjoy the soup of it before Morgan came running into the kitchen. 

" Peter! " She jumped into his lap. 

" Hey Mo. " 

" What's wrong? " 

" Oh I'm just a bit tired. "

" Is it cause I asked for too many bed time stories? " She asked. 

" Not at all. Just so tired. " He said as he faked yawned and put his head onto her shoulder while pretending to be asleep. Morgan shook him awake and calling his name. 

" Peter! " 

He startled awake, " Oh hey Mo when did you get here? " 

" I've been here. " 

" Well I just had a dream, can you guess what it was about? " 

" Spider-Man! " 

" How did you know? Are you a wizard? Hmm? Do you know magic? " She laughs at him, 

" No. " She giggles as he starts to tickle her. 

" Tell me the spells! Teach me your magical ways! " He kept tickling her. Pepper and Wanda watched on with fond smiles. 

" PeTe! " She shrieks as he keeps tickling her. He only stops so she can catch her breath. Once she's settled back down he asks her again, 

" Is there anyway you can teach me magic? " 

" Can you make me something to eat? I'm hungry. " 

" Well it just so happens that I made you a bowl of soup. " He motions to his bowl as he slides it in her direction as she still sits on his lap, Morgan starts to eat as Wanda gives Peter a look. He mouths to her that he's fine. Pepper also gave him a pointed look that told him he better eat something soon. He nodded back to her before Morgan started to talk again. 

" Mo don't talk with food in your mouth. Finish chewing and swallow. " She did that before looking to Peter, 

" Do you want some of my soup? " 

" That is very nice of you to share with me Mo, thank you. " He says and reaches for the spoon but Morgan backs it away. 

" I wanna do that airplane. " Peter was going to say no, but of course she looks at him with puppy eyes and he says okay. She picks up the spoon and makes a big show of it, sound affects and all before feeding Peter the bite. 

" So good, I'm stuffed. " Peter says after chewing. 

" You need to eat more, too boney. " 

" What!? Me too boney? Let me show you something. " He says and rolls up the sleeve on his left arm exposing his bicep. 

" Ka-chow! " He says and flexes his arm. 

" Noodle. " 

" Noodle? " 

Morgan points to his arm, " Noodle. " She says before going back to eating the rest of the soup. Pepper and Wanda both were trying not to laugh but it was hard when Peter sighed out and looked at his own arm. Peter shakes his head before rubbing her back affectionately. Morgan finishes and hops off before running away saying she was going to go play with Nathaniel. Peter stands and collects the bowl and walks to the sink and cleans it before putting it away. 

" Aren't you going to get some soup? " Pepper asked. 

" Nah, Bucky and Sam will get done training soon. They'll want the soup, plus it's good for them. They need it more than I do. Besides there's plenty of other stuff to eat. " He explains. 

" You know you could have made her something instead of giving up your own bowl of soup. " Wanda said. 

" Yeah but it was already made, and she really liked the soup. " 

" Well you should get something to eat now, I want to talk to you on our floor once we're done. " She said. 

" Okay. Do you want to sit with me while I eat? " he asked hopefully. 

" I would really like that. " She scooted her seat closer to him. He got up and made himself a sandwich with some fruit and some chips before taking his seat again. They enjoy the silence as he eats before Bucky and Sam come in from training. 

" Hey you two, any more soup left or did you finish it off? " 

" There's still soup left. " Peter said. 

" Thanks kid, that stuffs good. " Bucky said as he took out the pot and Sam got bowls for them. Peter finished up and left with Wanda to their floor. They went to their bedroom and sat down on the bed together. 

" I think we should talk about last night. " Wanda started. 

" Okay. " 

" First I just want to say thank you for keeping an open mind about this whole thing. " 

" Yeah. " 

" I want to talk about how you shouldn't be upset with yourself. I understand why you are but I don't want you to feel bad for what you did. I'm partially to blame for it. We should've taken it slower. Start off with something small and work our way up till we found our limit. Not start with something so pornographic right from the start. " 

" Uh well I just wanted to make you happy, I'd be willing to do it again just not for a bit. " 

" I know you are willing and you want to make me happy, but your happiness matters too. So I think we just need to find what we both like. Can you tell me something that you really hated doing. " 

" Well I didn't hate it, but it was really hard to call all those awful things. Wanda you aren't any of those things and calling you that felt really wrong. " 

" Okay, so we can cut name calling from it. One thing I didn't like was the position. So maybe in the future we can change that. " 

" Yeah okay. " 

" Can you tell me something that you liked? " 

" I liked the way you looked, it was really attractive. " 

" Thank you. One thing that I liked was the panties in my mouth. I like that we didn't talk about it but you still did it, it was a good surprise. " 

" Well when we watched some of the scenes they did that in a few and you seemed to like it. So I thought you would like it. " 

" Well would you be willing to do that again? " 

" Well I think so, so long as we're careful cause I don't want you to have trouble breathing or anything. " 

" That's reasonable. Is there something that you want to try again from last night? " 

" Well uh... " 

" It's okay, safe place Peter. You can say whatever. " 

" Alright uh, well. The handcuffs, as weird as it sounds. I kinda did like those. " 

" Really ? " Wanda asks, she was kinda shocked he liked that. 

" Yeah, for a split-second it was like I was Spider-Man again but different. It wasn't like I was webbing up bad guys but like, I don't know how to describe it. It felt good in a weird way. " 

" Well we can try that again, maybe something else holding me? " 

" I don't know, the handcuffs we have are soft on your skin and I don't want to actually like restrain you. In those, you can break out if needed, and I really liked that you could if you wanted. It was a safe way to do it. " 

" Okay. Are you sure it has nothing to do with the pink leopard print on the fur? " She joked, they started to laugh together and it felt good to laugh again. 

" Do you feel any better now that we talked about it? " Wanda asked. 

" Yeah I actually do feel better. " 

" That's good. I guess I rushed us into it cause I was so excited to try something new that I forgot to take our time with it. From here on out, when we try something new, baby steps. " 

" Baby-steps. " 

" Right. So now let's talk about the roleplaying. " 

" Okay. Like I said, I really really didn't like calling you those names. " 

" Okay, we won't do that again. I did like the dirty talk though. So maybe we can draw it back a bit and see if you're comfortable with that? " 

" I think that's a good idea. " Peter liked the idea of pulling back on things. 

" Okay well how did it feel to be a police officer? " 

" Uh the uniform was tight but I'm pretty used to wearing tight clothes. " He laughed, " Um I felt kinda bad about why we were having sex. If that makes sense? " 

" Can you explain? " 

" So like, it felt like I was manipulative to you. Like have sex with me or go to jail, I got a really non-consensual vibe from it and I'm really not okay with it if I don't have your consent. " 

" Alright, so we change it up a bit. Would you be okay say if, you were a good cop and I wanted to reward you? "

" Reward me how? " 

" With sex Peter. " 

" Oh uh, so it will be your idea? Like I helped you or something? " He was asking for clarification. 

" Sure, or other things but that is the idea. So that way I'm giving consent. " 

" Then yes. " 

" Good. You said you liked me wearing the clothes, what about me being a prostitute? " 

" Uh that I really don't have an opinion on to be honest. I thought you did really well with it and you seem to like it. " 

" Okay. So it was just the no consent vibe you got from your aggressive character? " 

" Right, if we can change that then I'd be more comfortable. " 

" We can definitely change that. " 

" Good. " There was a pause. 

" I think we covered everything from last night. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Well I'm not going to lie, I felt bad for making you feel bad so talking it out really helped and now we know more and will be ready next time. " 

" Yeah. I don't feel as bad and it feels nice to talk about it. Planning for the future. " 

" Well a good thing is that you somehow didn't blush through the whole thing. " 

" Yeah I don't know how I wasn't embarrassed. " 

" Maybe cause you felt bad at the beginning when we were talking about what we did, and by the end of it you felt better so when we were talking about our character it wasn't much to be embarrassed over. " 

" Maybe. " 

" Well, I know for a fact that you are hungry and I think that lunch is in order since you gave Morgan your food. " 

" Uh one more thing? " 

" Yeah? " 

" Well uh I.... " He was starting to be embarrassed, they jinxed themselves. 

" It's okay Peter, take a breath and just say it. Still a safe space. " 

" Right. " He inhaled and exhaled, " You used your mouth on me last night and I wanted to do that to you. " 

Wanda smiled, " Okay it's called oral. " 

" Okay I want to give you oral. The last time that happened was in the night in Canada. " 

" Yeah, did you like it? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Well then we can do that in the future. " 

" Really? " 

" Really, if you like to do it and I like the way it feels why wouldn't we? " 

" I don't know. " 

" Well Mr. I don't know, let's go get you something to eat. " Peter grabs her hand before she can get up. 

" You really like it? " 

" Yes. " 

" Oh well I, I was just.... " 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

She noticed how he kept shifting his legs now, how he couldn't find a comfortable position. She saw him bulging through his sweats. 

" Peter look at me. " She cupped his face and forced eye contact, his pupils were blown and it was clear to Wanda. 

" I love it. " She whispered. 

" Yeah? " 

" Yeah, maybe I love it so much that you'd be willing to do it. Right now. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Hmm huh. " She leaned in and kissed him fully. " I can't wait. " 

"What do you want me to do? " 

" I want you to help me get undressed. " She pulled him back in for a kiss. Wanda guided Peter's hands to her top and slowly slid them up, bunching up the material. The feeling of his hands moving up the side of her, caressing her rib-cage and the edges of her breasts sparked desire deep in her. Igniting her fire. They pulled her shirt off together and Peter's problem became bigger than before. Seeing her exposed chest as she wore no bra and having full view of her. She reached across and pulled him towards her chest and acting on instinct he began to kiss and lick her. Wanda moaned out and called his name in low whispers, urging him on. He grazed her nipple with his teeth as he pulled back to suck again and earned a gasp from Wanda. He looked up and saw how much she liked it, but was only confirmed when Wanda told him, 

" Do that again. " She said breathlessly. As gently as he could he rolled her nipple between his teeth and liked it while it was caught between his top and bottom row. 

" Peter, no more teasing. " She said and pulled him away. He wasn't thinking about it cause within the next moment she was completely undressed and on her stomach facing away from him. She looked over her shoulder and saw him admiring the view. 

" Take a picture, it'll last longer. " She smirked. Peter looked at her with hesitation. 

" Can I? " Wanda bit her lip, it was turning her on even more than she thought. She was going to have to remember this for later. 

" Go ahead. " Peter scrambled for something to take a photo, not remembering that FRIDAY could and make it the most secured. He reached for his phone nearby and quickly got to the camera and snapped several photo's of Wanda laying there. She made sure to give him a sultry smile while he snapped them. Then he tossed the phone away and went to her. Starting with kisses to her calves and going up to her thighs, each with care and love. Wanda let out a shaky breath as he got closer to her ass. He didn't stop until he was there. He raised his hands and started massaging the tender muscle, hoping to ease her pain a bit. Wanda sighed out as the ache was washing away. 

He pressed the muscles between his digits as he got her to relax more and more. He bent down and placed small kisses to spots he had to use more force on to ease the pain. With ease pass of his hands or lips she was more and more relieved of the pain as the pleasure grew. Though she knew that she needed him to stop and actually pleasure her before it became too much. Before the teasing got to her and before he lost focus. 

" Peter please. " 

" What? What do you need? " He asked. 

" I need you. " 

" I'm right here. " 

" No. " She said and took his hands away and spread herself open for him, " I need you. " She said again. Peter stared in awe before leaning down and taking her hands away and doing it himself. Spreading her open for him. He slowly bent down and breathed on her and she shuddered at the warm breath. He licked a long and strong stripe on her quivering hole that made her gasp. 

" Softer. Please. I'm still sore from last night. " 

" I can be softer. " He told her, and then he showed her by placing a delicate kiss right on her aching hole. He furthered it by taking his time to fully kiss and lick the weak muscles and her sensitive hole. Graciously brushing along her smooth skin and her rounded ring. Wanda was in heaven as Peter pleased her with his soft touches and gentle affection. He took a chance at making her approach her climax as he tapped his tongue against her hole and she tensed for a moment before he wiggled his way into her. Wanda moaned at the pleasure that sparked and ran through her as Peter breached her. Peter had vividly remembered their night in Canada, but the memory pales in comparison to the real thing. He groaned and his eyes rolled back and the taste of Wanda on his tongue. Wanda got closer and closer for every minuscule movement of him inside of her. She was moaning freely as he explored her once more just as he did way before. Mapping out her insides with his mouth as if he was an explorer and she was an a new landscape. Learning every piece of her as he traveled further and further in her. 

" Peter, I'm going to cum. " She moaned out in a hushed voice before she went back to biting the pillow and squeezing it tightly. Peter had found the motion that she liked the best when he made his tongue making he motions of a tornado inside of her. Rotating his tongue left and right quickly as he moved his muted mouth gently and used the tip of his tongue to hit firm yet careful spots in her sweet and supple hole. Wanda went silent as Peter did the motion again and again, bringing her to orgasm. Her toes curled and she ripped the pillow in her hands and she gripped it tightly. Her body spasmed with ecstasy flowing in her veins as she came. Peter was lost in the feeling that when she did cum it sent him reeling, the feeling of Wanda tightening around his tongue and tasting her everywhere. All of his sense taken up by Wanda. He came. Untouched. 

He pulled out when she whimpered in the hypersensitivity. He breathed deep breaths of air as if he wasn't being able to breath the whole time. As if all he could breath was Wanda. Wanda had to do the same to regain her breath and come back to being able to think. 

" Wow. " She said once she was able to talk. 

" Yeah. " 

" I think it's your turn. " She said before she looked over to him and saw the giant wet stain on his sweats. " Oh. " She said in surprise. 

" What? " He asked with worry. 

" Nothing. I. I knew you liked it but I didn't know you liked it that much. " She said and motioned to his crotch. He quickly covered up himself up with his hands and was hit with a heavy wave of embarrassment. 

" Hey Peter, it's okay. It's not a bad thing. " 

" Really? " 

" I promise it's not. In fact, I think it's hot. I mean, I just didn't expect you do enjoy it that much. " 

" You think... " He was interrupted by her pulling him into a dirty kiss, she broke away to whisper, " So hot. " She gave him a quick peck before climbing off the bed and gathering her clothes. She left Peter sitting there in awe as she got him a clean pair of underwear and a new pair of sweats. She tossed them to him and he stood up and changed. Before he could take off the soiled underwear, Wanda grabbed the waistband and dipped a hand down into it, using her finger to swipe some of it up. 

" What are you.... " Before Peter could finish it Wanda sucked her finger clean, then pulled it out with a pop. 

" I like the way you taste. " She cooed, closing the distance until they were mere inches apart. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" You taste so yummy. I couldn't help myself. " Peter groaned and they both felt him throb. Wanda began to wonder if she can get him to cum just from her words alone. She saved that along with his affinity for taking pictures for later. She gave him a quick kiss before going to the bathroom, leaving him stunned and needing to change. He took a few moments before changing into the new sweats and tossing the dirty items into the hamper to be cleaned. Wanda came out a second later and grabbed his hand leading him out and to the elevator to go down to the common floor. They saw almost everyone there. The kids was still off playing before dinner as everyone sat around talking. They paused and greeted them as they arrived and sat down. Wanda winced again as she sat, even after what Peter did for her, she was still sensitive. 

Bucky smirked before saying, " Rough night? " 

" Better than your's. " Wanda retorted. 

" Oh burn. " Sam said before quiet laughs from Laura broke out. Natasha looked to Wanda, asking her if everything was fine without saying a word. Wanda smiled back letting her know everything was good. She mouthed a thank you to which Natasha nodded her head. 

" Sorry Bucky but it was a little funny. " Laura apologized. 

" Don't need to say sorry to Barnes. " Natasha told her, Laura smiled back at her. She took a hold of Natasha's hand, and Natasha took a deep breath. 

" We want to tell you guys something. " Laura started, after a moment. Everyone knew what they were going to say, but still gave them the floor. Everyone except Peter. 

Natasha steeled herself. " Laura and I are involved. " She said. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Bucky broke out with, " Congrats. " 

Everyone followed after that with their own versions of congratulations, again except Peter. Everyone looked at Peter as he had confusion written across his features. 

He looked to Wanda, " What does that mean? " 

" It means they're dating. " She explained. Peter went wide eyed and started to beam, " Really?! " He asked in a high voice from his excitement. 

" Really. " Natasha said with confidence. Peter shot up and ran to them bringing them both into a hug. " I'm so happy for you guys! " He practically yelled. He felt Laura wince at the volume before he pulled back and stuttered apologies. 

" I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you two. I mean you're both super nice and really great and you should be happy cause you've earned being happy. I mean not that anyone doesn't deserve to be happy but like you guys really deserve it, you know? " He said with a smile. 

" Thank you Peter. This wouldn't be possible without you. " Laura thanked. 

" What? " 

" If you hadn't convinced me to come live here, I would still be working my ass off to keep the farm running. The kids would be miserable. I wouldn't be in love again. " 

" Really? " 

" Really Peter, you did an amazing thing for us and I am beyond thankful. " Laura said. This time she stood and pulled him into a hug. Peter was quick to hug her back. 

" I think May should hug you. " Peter said as he pulled back. 

" I'm I going to finally get the best hug of my life? " Laura asked with a laugh. 

" If you want. " May said before she stood and Laura walked over. May brought her in for the hug and Laura, just like everyone else, melted into it. Laura backed up after a moment. 

" Wow. " She was a believer now, May Parker gave the best hugs. 

" I told you! " Peter said. 

" Thank you. " Laura told May. 

" Oh it is my pleasure. Congratulations. " They all took their seats again and broke into small conversations. Dinner came and went, along with it the kids as they were done playing and wore themselves out. They relaxed with a movie and Peter ignoring his daily call from Fury. He had to give it to him, he was persistent, but Peter was annoyed that he called passed 9pm. He knew it was summer but it wasn't a good thing when Peter's phone went off while Morgan was passed out while using him as both a mattress and a pillow. It took so coaxing for her to get back to sleep but Peter was well trained and knew what to do. He carried her back to her room and tucked her in with Pepper before skipping down again to finish up some movies once the kids were in bed. 

" So you guys excited for Thailand? " Pepper asked. 

" Yeah, I can go to an actual beach. " Peter said. 

" Yeah, plus I've wanted to see Asia for a while now. " Wanda admitted. 

" Well I want you too to have fun. I don't want another Wakanda. " She told them. 

" We will. " 

" I bet you will. " Sam said with a smirk. Peter tilted his head again. 

" Come on, two young adults going on a exotic trip, alone. " He explained. 

" I mean, I am excited. It is really exotic. I heard about a beautiful temple that they let people visit and I can't wait to get pictures of it. " 

" That's not what I meant. " 

" What did you mean? " Peter asked. Sam was going to say it but Wanda cut him off with a shake of her head. 

" You'll see kid. " 

" Okay. " Peter shrugged his shoulders, " We should only be there for about 5 days. So We'll leave early Sunday morning, cause it's going to take like 5 or 6 hours to get there and with the 11 hour time zone difference. So once we're there we're just gonna sleep that night and then in the morning we'll do stuff. " 

" Sounds like a good plan sweetie, did you pack yet? " May asked. 

" Almost everything, tomorrow we check over everything. " 

" Okay, I just want to be sure you have everything you need before leaving. " 

" Don't worry May, we'll still have the morning before we leave to triple check everything. " 

" Okay. I'm just worried about my little sunflower going so far. " 

" May I went to Wakanda almost two weeks ago. " 

" I know, but then you had the royal family to look at for you. Now you'll only have each other. " 

" May if anything happens, I can deploy some suits to me. I'm taking one with me just in case. " 

" I know. " She ran her fingers through his hair, " I'll always worrying about my little sunflower. " 

" May. " He groaned as Sam and Bucky snickered at him. 

" I larb you. " She sniffed. 

" I larb you too. " He clung to her as Wanda smiled at the pair. Wanda let them finish their hug before grabbing his hand. 

" We should get to bed. It's getting late. " She said. 

" Yeah it kinda is. It was great hanging out with you guys again. I'll see you tomorrow, good night. " Peter waved good night to everyone and he received his good nights as they went to their bedroom. Bucky was the first to speak up after they left. 

" Who wants to make bets? " 

" Where are the standings again? " Laura asked. 

" May is in first with $10, Pepper is in close second with $9. Natasha and Laura are at $7. I'm tied with Happy and Rhodey at $5. Sam is down $50. " 

" So what are we betting this time? " Laura asked. 

" I bet they get matching tattoos. " Natasha started, Sam and Buck shook their heads in disagreement. 

" No way Peter gets a tattoo. " 

" I'll take that. " May said, " It'll be Wanda's idea and Peter will happily go along with it. " 

" Okay I bet you $10, that Peter Parker does NOT get a tattoo. " Sam said. 

" Anyone else? " Pepper asked, " Okay so that's $10 from Sam, Natasha and May on Peter getting a tattoo. May said a bonus of it being Wanda's idea and Peter happily going along with it. How much will the bonus be? " She asked playing mediator. 

" We'll say $5. " Sam said. 

" Okay. Next bet, sex on the beach. Any takers? " 

" I'll get on that, no way the kid is going to have sex in public. Put me down for 2 bucks. " Bucky said. 

" Alright. I'll say they have sex on the beach, and Peter won't be embarrassed. " Pepper said. 

" Oh bullshit! " 

" That's a dollar in the swear jar James. " Natasha scolded. He quickly got up and put it in the swear jar. He sat back down and looked at Pepper. 

" Okay, sex on the beach is slim to none. Him not being embarrassed. I'll up my bet to $10. " Bucky said. 

" Okay anyone else? " Pepper said pausing, " Okay that's Me and James down for $10 on having sex on the beach, bonus for him not being embarrassed. The bonus will be $5. " 

" Do we see anything else happening? " May asked. 

" Not much, he's going to take a lot of pictures and explore a bit. Those are the only things that stick out to me. " Pepper said. 

" Then it's settled. " Sam spoke.

" All I know is that my little sunflower will have a great time. " 


End file.
